


Hawkeye's little sister :Darilyn Barton.

by chiefy2k16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, a broken nose i suppose, bucky cant stop laughing, darilyn knows how to defend herself, darilyn loves her music, someone gets punched in the face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint decides to be a jerk and ends up making an idiot outta himself. Bucky can't stop laughing. Loki turns up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - A Broken Nose.

(15 year old Darilyn Barton).  
inspiration: accidentally punching Clint in the face and breaking his nose when he jumped out and tried to scare her.

**6am:avenger's tower, Hawkeye's floor.**

My blue and black little plastic alarm clock buzzed loudly and woke me from my sleep.

I run a hand over my face and growl at it before I stumbled outta my king-size bed.

I leave my purple fleecy blanket and sheets crumpled up in the middle of the bed as I unravelled myself from the tangled up sheets.

  
I go to have a shower and throw my pyjamas on the floor then leave them there I lie to myself and say I'll pick them up later but I won't not until laundry day.

  
After a good 45 minutes of scrubbing my skin all over and using copious amounts of hair shampoo and conditioner I rinse myself off then towelled myself off and put on my favourite blue hoody, black ninja shirt and grey sweatpants.

  
I dried my brown hair and swirled it up under a giant hair claw.

  
I threw my towel on a nearby chair exiting my room I put on my chrome headphones playing my wake up playlist on my phone as I poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms into a black ceramic bowl.

I wondered if Tony had been one of those kids that got hyper from eating them ...

  
my thought process was interrupted unfortunately for me my big brother shield agent Clint Barton decided to sneak up on me and try to scare the crap outta me.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screech when I catch a glimpse of him in the refrigerator door as a real crappy version of Freddy Krueger.

I didn't even think I just reacted.

I punched him really hard in the face.

I heard a crunch noise as my fist connected with his face.

I wince when he moans in pain as I realize now that it's Clint, and only Clint could be stupid enough to try and sneak up on me and scare me.

  
I take off my headphones and look up to the ceiling.

  
"Hey Jarvis ?"

  
"Could you uhmm call someone to come fix Clint's face ?"

I ask trying not to laugh at him as he takes off the plastic mask to inspect the damage to his face.

  
"Of course Darilyn" Jarvis responds in his crisp British accent.

  
Steve storms up the stairs a few minutes later dressed in his sparring sweats.

He sees Clint holding his face and tries to compose himself he doesn't laugh but I can spot a grin barely concealed on his face.

He turns to me.

  
"What happened here kid ?" he asks.

  
"Well I was minding my own business, making myself some breakfast, when I got the almerciful crap scared outta me so I uhh reacted to the situation with punching him in the face"

I say gesturing towards Clint who has some kitchen roll clearing his face of blood that's now flowing freely from his nose.

Steve sighs loudly.

  
I growl when Clint says in his defence "I thought it would be funny".

  
Steve nods processing everything that's been said to him.

  
"Ok then, Darilyn go finish having your breakfast now" he points to the breakfast bar and motions for me to sit down.

  
"Clint, move your hand away I gotta be able to assess the damage that's been done to your face".

  
Clint takes his hands away from his nose and Steve inhales sharply.

  
"Yupp,it's broken alright".

"Jeez kid you did this with one punch ? "

I'd hate to see ya really mad" Steve says.

  
I nod.

Clint glances over at me unusually silent.

he flinches when Steve grabs a medical kit from a cupboard nearby slamming the door shut.

Clint holds his face while Steve opens up the kit rifling through it plucking out items and placing them on the counter before him.

  
"Alright deep breath now Clint I'll realign it on the count of three"

Steve says as soon as he says "three" he realigns it snapping it back into place wiping blood from Clint's face with antiseptic wipes.

he attaches a splint to his nose taping it up professionally like he's done it like a bazillion times before this.

  
Just as Steve clears away the used medical supplies and puts the medical kit back into the cupboard Bucky and Tasha enter the kitchen.

  
I've now finished my lucky charms.

I put the spoon and bowl in the sink to be washed later.

  
I walk over to my brother chewing the inside of my cheek.

"Clint I'm sorry. I kinda panicked".

  
He's silent as Steve washes his hands in the sink and dries them with some kitchen roll.

  
He grins at me.

"Relax kid! apology accepted, who knew you could swing that hard I'm just grateful you didn't smack me in the jaw".

  
Bucky looks at me then frowns.

" That's his little sister ? the one tony calls "junior" all the time ?" he asks Natasha.

  
she nods.

"Uhh huh same father, different mothers".

  
"Ah! I see" he says picking up a yellow apple from the nearby fruit bowl.

  
Natasha springs forward grabbing his chin and checking out Clint's face.

He winced as she moved her hand near his recently realigned nose.

  
Steve and Bucky are watching him.

He winces in pain when she smacks his arm.

  
"You idiot! what have you done to yourself this time ?" she growls out.

  
He mumbles something unintelligible at her, she frowns at him unable to distinguish what he's just said or maybe she wants him to admit it out loud.

  
"Speak up Clint, I didn't quite get that" she demands.

  
"I tried to scare her" he mumbles out a little louder this time.

  
she looks unimpressed at him.

  
"Lemme get this straight, birdbrain you tried to scare your little sister who's been taught how to defend herself by some of the best fighters out there ?"

" Barton, you're lucky she only broke your nose..."

  
My headphones are still playing my wake up playlist laying abandoned on the breakfast counter.

Bucky smirks and makes himself some toast smearing it with Nutella and hopping up on a stool next to Steve who's perched on the counter watching Natasha scold my big brother.

Steve snorts a laugh and when I look over at the two super soldiers they beckon me over to join them.

I sit down on the empty barstool between them.

The three of us watch on as Natasha continues to give out to Clint for the better part of 35 minutes.

  
At the end of her rant she sits him down and looks me dead in the eyes.

  
"May I see your hand ?" she asks calmly.

  
I take my hand from my lap and place it on the marble countertop in front of me for her to see, it's swollen and bruising up already from hitting Clint.

She examines it for a few moments before saying "there's some damage here, you need to go see a doctor this isn't something any of us can patch up c'mon let's go..."

I yank my hand from her grip.

  
"No...No.doctors not me nope not going anywhere" I growl pulling my damaged fist back onto my lap.

She arches an eyebrow at Clint then turns her gaze back to me.

  
"I don't like hospitals.... Or doctors either" I growl out getting ready to bolt from my stool.

  
Steve pats my shoulder a few times before saying "we won't see a doctor...we'll go see Bruce".

Without waiting for my response Steve gets me up off my stool and steers me by my shoulders to Tony and Bruce's lab 2 floors away from the main floor.

We see them looking at blueprints for a new ironman suit, Tony glances up.

  
"Hey birdbrain, what happened to your face ? I like it, it suits you" he says smirking at him.

  
"Shut up Stark.my kid sister did it" Clint growls out as Steve pulls me towards Bruce who is silent wondering what has happened this time to warrant a visit to the labs.

  
I'm cradling my fist as Steve demands I sit on a stool, his expression makes it clear he's not to be argued with.

Bruce sighs before getting up to examine my fist.

Tony spins over on his spinney chair before bumping into Steve who is situated to my right, Tony avoiding Steve's death glare scoots around him and is practically breathing over Bruce as he tilts his head watching me not uttering a word which is odd seeming as he can never seem to shut up when ya want him to.

  
Bruce is humming to himself acting as if Tony isn't even there.

" How did this happen ?" He asks before probing at the flap of skin that's been torn open from me hitting Clint full force in the face.

He frowns.

Steve explains how it all went down and I can see the delight on Tony's face before he even utters a word.

Clint scowls at him and utters "not a word stark".

"What are these scars from ?" Bruce asks me

( but I don't seem to hear him as I'm thinking about the last time I'd been to see a doctor I shuddered )

pointing to my other hand but when I don't answer he tries to get my attention.

" Darilyn ? hello ?"

  
"What ? huh ? oh yeah uhh they're old scars from my days at training school, what about them Bruce ?" I question glancing up at him to see Tony giving me a weird look before looking away.

  
"Nothing, I just wondered where they came from is all" he answers before shaking his head.

Bruce nods.

Before reaching to a cupboard above him without even looking he fetches a chrome coloured tin and closes the cupboard putting the tin down on the counter next to my hand.

  
I go to pull my hand away as Bruce opens the tin I notice there's a Stark Industries stamped on the side of it in blue ink.

Steve notices this and leans down to say "Darilyn he can't let you outta here without stitches" to which I bite my lip in anticipation of the pain trying not to glance over at what Bruce was doing I looked around the glass enclosed lab.

Nat and Bucky were on one of Tony's computers hacking in and searching for something.

Bucky turns around and spots me watching and makes a spinning gesture with his hand.

I turn away and he continues to look through Tony's computer with Nat.

Trying not to laugh at Tony's misfortune of having two Russian assassins snooping through his files I look around some more as I do Bruce is taking out items from this tin, there's cotton wool, a length of gauze, a syringe with stuff in it, antiseptic wipes, a needle and surgical sewing thread, and a pair of purple surgical gloves.

  
Bruce dons the surgical gloves gets the syringe and injects it just above my injury site.

We wait a few minutes.

He presses at my hand asking "does this hurt ?" I shake my head in the negative as I can't feel any pain.

"Good" he says before opening up the antiseptic wipes and cleaning up my hand and the injury site.

He threads the needle and surgical sewing thread first then he pinches the skin together as close as he can and starts to sew closed the wound once he's finished he gets another antiseptic wipe and goes over my hand with it again and the injury site, he wraps a length of gauze around my hand and tapes it off he puts wads of cotton wool over it then wraps gauze over that and finally ties it off.

Signalling I can move my hand now Bruce opens a cupboard behind him and gets out pain pills called Solpadine and hands me the blisterpack.

He explains they're for the pain and goes on to write down on a sticker how often to take them slaps it on a little clear bag and pops them in for me.

I pocket them then say "thanks Bruce" and tony says to me "hey kid do you mind if I ...show the security footage of you smacking Clint to Rhodey ?"

"No I guess not" I answer him shrugging my shoulders.

"Well would you mind if I freeze framed it when you punched him that is and printed it on t-shirts ?" he asks me grinning evillily at Clint who sighs loudly.

"Uhh no I suppose not" I answer trying not to laugh.

Bruce groans just at the same moment as Steve says "can I have one  Tony?"

"Don't encourage him" Bruce mutters as he steers me outta the lab.

Nat and Bucky following close behind us.

I notice Nat is holding a usb key she didn't have earlier but I say nothing figuring I'm better off not knowing.

I'm assuming they found some dirt on Tony off his own personal computer or something.

Bruce wanders back to his lab and I walk back into the kitchen followed by Bucky and Nat.

I pick up my previously abandoned chrome headphones and mp3 player.

"Soooo....not a single complaint uttered by junior over here after getting stitched up by the good doc I'm impressed kid, Nat here told me last time you were at a doctors you damn near tried to scratch his eyes out a massive improvement you'll make a decent spy yet" he grins picking up a red apple from a nearby fruit bowl examining it warily before taking a good bite outta it.

"Was I just an accomplice to something ?" I ask them warily eyeing Nat's hand where the usb had been but was now empty.

She smirks at Bucky.

She was wearing her pj's: a grey muscletop and bright yellow minion pyjama pants with no pockets.

 So odds were Bucky had it now I glanced back at him he had a shiteating grin on his face.

"I dunno what you're talking about kid" he says shrugging his shoulders.

He was wearing his tactical outfit now minus the vest so odds were he had it on his person now.

"Fine".

"Just letting you two know I'm not taking sides in whatever you two have just started, right ok then I'm just gonna go do some reading then laters!"

I say shouting out behind me running as fast as I can to my room.

**4 days later....**

I'm curled up on the couch hugging a cushion to my chest in my sleep as Loki continues to watch Vikings on the TV next to me.

He seems quite impressed with the accuracy of the show.

He'd arrived from Asgard a few hours ago.

spotted me watching TV and decided to join me.

A loud Bang followed by a Whump, Thump,Thump, Thump comes from down the hall.

Loki glares in that general direction before sighing out "Mortals....."

I jerk awake the cushion flying outta my arms as my eyes flicker around the room searching for the source of my sleep's disruption.

Spotting nothing but Loki and the TV on I  groan into a nearby cushion before I growl out "stupid....stupid assassins!" glaring at the wall in front of me deciding on what I'm going to do next.

I feel like screaming into a cushion just venting my rage at not being able to get any sleep for the last 3 days but I don't.

I stand up tossing my cushion back onto the couch I stomp away towards Tony's lab but before I can get 6 steps away from him Loki steps in front of me.

"Hold up! where are you off to ?"

"I'm gonna make them see sense...or I'll kill them".

" I haven't been able to sleep these last 3 days because of their constant horsing around, I mean Bruce has holed himself up in his room for crying out loud, Steve has been in the gym for the last 29 hours because they trashed his room so like no one is gonna be a responsible adult and tell them to stop what am I supposed to do wait until they stop ?!"

"That does it I'm calling  Uncle Nick and  Uncle Rhodey".

Loki grins at me.

"You could do that but let them sort it out by themselves instead would you really want to call those two up here ?"

"I mean think about it for a few moments and while you do let's watch the rest of the Vikings hmm ?" he suggests steering me back to the couch.

 


	2. chapter two - back to school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so last time we read about darilyn she was after hitting her big bro in the face as vengeance for tryna sneak up on and scare her so lets see these next few chapters will deal with her going back to school the Christmas break from school one of her friends having a really hard decision to make in his future and who her favourite avengers really are.

**chapter two - back to school.**

 

Loki of course was used to battles or fights between warriors who have been at rest for too long in between fights hence why he didn't bat an eyelid when Tony dressed in a silken red pyjama set with the right shoulder nearly torn off the jacket hanging on by one red silken thread rushed past screaming

"he was about to be murdered by Katniss!"

"We called a truce didn't we Barton ?"

He yells over his shoulder in fear at the disgruntled looking shield agent who storms past us wearing a purple towel around his waist brandishing a loofah threateningly at Tony.

 My big brother is shouting back "we did Stark we had a truce but that was broken the moment I realised you fucked around with my shampoo and made it into hair dye!"

"How the fuck are people meant to take me seriously with pinkish purply hair?!"

He says stopping long enough to stare at his reflection in the kitchen counter next to the fridge before running after him down the hall and out of sight.

 I yawn beside Loki and he looks down at me.

"Didn't get much sleep then hmm ?"

He asks me as I slowly amble past him into the kitchen scratching the back of my head as I do.

My grey bathrobe is open and the belt is trailing along the floor beside me my Ninja Pyjamas are so rumpled its obvious to anyone I've been tossing and turning all night tryna get some sleep.

I make a semi - shrug in his direction.

Loki shakes his head as I pull up a stool and serve myself some pop tarts.

(the s'mores ones)

I'm almost tempted to fall asleep here but I know if I do odds are I'll end up in the middle of this out of control prank war between the Avengers.

I sigh hanging my head in defeat.

I get my chrome flip phone outta my pocket and dial Fury's number he answers on the first ring.

"Look I know you're a busy man Director so I'll get straight to the point there's a situation here at Stark Tower and basically it's gotten out of control....."

"So uhh you might have to send Agent Hill down here to sort them out".

"I can't do anything to stop them".

 "It's a prank war gone bad and it's driven me insane".

2I'm gonna leave Stark Tower till they sort out their crazy shit ok  bye"

I finished my sentence not even waiting for the Director to say anything back I hung up.

 

**A** **few hours later......**

 

Agent Hill lands a S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet on the helipad on top of Stark Tower after having showered and changed into  navy chinos and a  black patterned dress shirt pulling my hair into a hair claw outta my face.

I felt refreshed even though I know I badly needed to sleep.

Agent Hill exits the Quinjet alone marches off the helipad and into Stark Tower she finds us in the common area she greets us quickly and asks "what's exactly going on here?".

Loki explains the situation to her keeping me in his line of sight convinced I'm about to pass put any moment now from lack of sleep.

Once he finishes explaining the situation to her she looks to me for confirmation on his info.

I nod once and then fall down onto the nearest couch.

"If you'll excuse her Agent Hill, she hasn't had much sleep"

Loki says walking over to me and picking me up in his arms he transports me back to my bedroom.

He makes an illusion of himself standing sentry outside my room yet his real self is sitting down on the edge of my bed twirling a knife in his hands watching the door just in case something does come along to disturb my much needed sleep.

J.A.R.V.I.S speaks up on the intercom in the ceiling in a whisper

"Agent Hill wishes to inform you that all of the Avengers have been stopped from participating in the prank war and have all sworn to behave themselves Sir".

Loki nods his assent that he got the message.

"Thank you Agent Hill" Loki all but  whispers concerned he might wake me.

I wake from my sleep feeling well rested noting my dress shirt is off and my skate shoes too even though I was wearing  a tank top underneath it seems Loki wrapped me up in a wolf fleecy blanket as well I unravel myself from it realising he's still in my room.

He has his back to me wearing a long-sleeved green shirt as well as wearing black jeans and grey socks as he's looking out the window at the city below it's now night time and I rub my eyes wiping the sleep from them.

He turns as I yawn.

"Hungry ?" he asks.

I nod.

He opens my door and beckons I follow him I do and he walks down the corridor I had discarded the fleecy blanket on the edge of my bed feeling too hot with it on.

I followed him to the common area and on to the kitchen to see most of the Avengers lounging around the common area dressed in sweats or pyjamas.

I growl at Bucky as I pass him and he flinches away.

" Jesus! don't do that kid" he says and Steve chuckles at him "whaddya expect Buck ? the kid hasn't slept for a couple a days she's bound to be irritable towards the people that started all this shit in the first place...."

Loki brews himself some coffee as he watches me microwave some lasagne and prep a plate for it.

when the microwave dings I serve it on the plate and go to scurry back to my room to find my exit blocked by Thor and Bucky both wearing sweatpants and nothing else bare chested.

"You two asshats better move" I think to myself.

I'm glaring at them but they don't seem to wanna move.

Wanda snorts after hearing my murderous thoughts about Thor and Bucky.

Loki just arches an eyebrow at them before sipping his black coffee standing behind me.

Not wanting an all out war to happen again I turn away from them and sit down next to Steve on the couch who nearly does a double take when Loki sits down on my other side  making no space for Thor or Bucky who seem intent to get some kind of response from me.

In the end they give up seeing as I'm more interested in my dinner.

Bucky perches on the armrest next to Steve and Thor flumps down on the floor by Loki's legs leaning his head against Loki as he watches the TV at the far end of the room.

Loki seems used to this behaviour as does Steve.

I fall asleep without even realizing it only to wake sleepily with Bucky carrying me in his arms back to my room he almost doesn't see my backpack on the floor but he hops over it and strolls over to my bed.

he lowers me down onto the bed and Natasha appears outta the shadows holding my pj's in her arms.

"We gotta change her".

"We can't let her sleep in chinos and a tank top...."

Bucky nods.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three - Friday Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically it's Tarquin's first day back at school and she's not too keen on it hell if it was up to her she wouldn't be going in the first place.

**Chapter Three - Friday Morning.**

 

My alarm clock blares loudly on the bedside cabinet next to my bed.

I roll on my side to reach it to switch it off and fall off the bed yelping out.

" Jesus!"

As I fall in a heap of rolled up bedding on the floor.

I groan in agony for a few moments before sighing and untangling myself from all the blankets.

I leave them on the floor and go take a hot shower.

My phone goes off as I'm shrugging into clean undies and thermals for under my school uniform.

I reach for it on the desk flexing my still bandaged hand as I open my  chrome flip phone to answer it to see it's my bestie Danny boy calling me.

"Good morning Butt Face! you gonna walk with me today ?"

He asks I can hear his cousin Mikey in the background swearing.G

"Good morning to you too Fart Princess! of course I'm gonna walk with you to school today like always, is Mikey coming too ?"

I ask as I walk over to my chair to get my uniform on.

I put on my grey school pants first and slip on my black boots pausing in my movements to hear Danny boy on my phone.

"He is unfortunately, his car is being repaired yet again and Dad says it could be a while before he has the time to collect it from Eddy the Mechanic so Mikey's stuck walking with us for a while...slumming it.

 I hear a scuffle on the other side of my bedroom door between Tony and Natasha apparently he's late for sparring practice again.

He's trying to use the excuse he was gonna walk me to school this morning, Natasha scoffs at this before dragging him off to the gym.

Danny boy and I continue to chat on the phone as I get the rest of my uniform on I deliberately don't put my tie on knowing Mikey will tie it for me.

(with him knowing that I'm shit at tying knots.)

I open up my laptop checking through my emails before logging off and putting my laptop in a drawer of my desk.

I double check my  batman backpack for all my books, copies ,stationery supplies and my headphones with my mp3 player making sure it's fully charged before I walk outta my room with it slung over my shoulder.

My red jacket held in my arm as I walk down the hall and towards the kitchen.

I perch myself on a barstool and eat a bowl of Weetos.

Yawning after I finish it not looking forward to a long ass day of school at all.

I place my black ceramic bowl and metal spoon in the sink for wash - up later.

Bucky pops up outta nowhere and  I nearly punch him in the face.

"Jesus, don't do that...what are you doing up anyways ?" I ask surprised to see him up so early.

"Well uhh...Steve said you had school this morning and I've got security duty on ya so here I am" he shrugs his shoulders in response.

I look him up and down he's really dressed the part for it too..

A black pair of jeans a red long sleeve shirt and a jacket and baseball cap as well.

"You sure he's not just tricked you into taking his duty as well as your own ?"

I ask just as my phone goes off.

I glance at the screen and laugh before turning to Bucky.

"Okay they're here , Danny boy and Mikey , they usually walk with me every morning to school so we'll go down and be off then"

I say shrugging on my jacket before I slung my batman backpack over my shoulder beckoning for him to follow me.

We take the elevator down to the ground floor the two of them are inside the door waiting for me.

Mikey's reading a small textbook and when I show up he grins.

"Hey scrapp what's up, have an interesting Christmas break then ?"

He asks closing his book and shoving it in his inner jacket pocket as I neared them.

"Let's just say it was interesting enough and uhh quite an historic evening  last night hmmm"

 I answer waving my injured hand in the air.

Danny boy snorts.

Mikey sighs.

"What are you like ?"

Mikey says "where's the tie ?"

I fish it outta my backpack and he ties it around my neck expertly and I tuck it under my jumper inside my jacket.

Danny boy seems alarmed at the bandaging on my hand once he's realised I've actually gotten injured but Mikey is now looking at Bucky warily having just noticed him.

"Where's uhh Steve ?"

"Isn't it his turn on Mondays to walk with you ?"

I shrug.

"He swapped with Bucky, whatsamatter you scared of him Mikey ?"

Bucky smirks at our antics.

Danny boy and myself start to chant dancing around him "he's scared he's scared" laughing as we do.

Unfortunately for us J.A.R.V.I.S interrupted us on the lobby loudspeaker.

" I've been told by the Captain that if you don't go now you'll all be late for school"

He chimes out before going silent again.

Bucky tries not to laugh at this.

I immediately stop what I'm doing and skirt round Mikey and Danny boy out the door and down the street before Bucky darts after me keen not to lose sight of me.

Danny boy and Mikey run after him to try and catch up.

I'm already at the Newsagents buying myself a Cola when Bucky catches up to me "don't do that" he says quietly as Danny boy and Mikey stop nearer to us and buy themselves water for school.

Bucky sighs when the three of us walk out the door in front of him with a bag of stuff for lunch continuing to walk down the street away from him.

Mikey tells us about some girl in his class that's been bugging him about needing help with her English homework he continues to talk about this girl to the point that Danny boy and myself start shoving each other as we cross the street with Bucky walking behind us keeping a hand on my shoulder so that I don't actually fall and hurt myself.

we were still horsing around in front of Bucky when Mikey ducked as we passed a black bricked house confused the three of us glanced towards the house to see a girl from our school out in the yard about Mikey's age trying to wheel two wheelie bins back up to the garage.

I didn't hesitate I dropped my pack and plastic bag with Bucky and hopped the fence running over to her.

"Hey Maxx, need some help ?"

I ask already grabbing the bin she was struggling with and hauling it back up to the side of the garage she seems surprised at this when I return back to her and wave my hand in front of her face.

"Err hello ? earth to Maxx Stinns what's up with you are you ok ?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"Uhh yeah I'm ok you kinda caught me unawares there kid, sorry bout that... "

She hauls the bin up to the side of the garage grabbing some wet wipes from her  red schoolbag by the fence and wiping her hands throwing them in a trashcan next to the fence.

she gives me some fresh ones.

"C'mon kid wipe your hands who knows what's been in that bin" she says watching me to make sure I actually wipe my hands.

I pat the parts of my fingers that aren't covered by bandages on my bad hand and it's then she notices it.

" Jeez, what happened to you ?" I shrug my shoulders in response.

"Uhh well...I punched Clint in the face because he tried to scare me".

She grins.

"Musta been some punch to say you damaged your own hand in the process kid".

She shrugs on her grey jacket before throwing her bag over the fence and hopping over it I follow after her.

Mikey pretends he's tying his shoe.

Bucky and Danny boy roll their eyes at this.

Maxx looks at him oddly for a few moments before picking up her red backpack and walking over to Danny boy.

Bucky wordlessly hands me my plastic bag and Batman Backpack as I scratch my nose absentmindedly and shrugging it on.

Mikey walks on ahead of us and Maxx tells me about the latest in Horror Movies that are out now.

Bucky perks up when he hears about the Horror Movies though and thinks that Steve telling him to keep an eye on me today wasn't so bad after all.

We spend at least 15 minutes walking to school before we get to the school gates Bucky waits until we all go inside and he looks around before texting Steve "ok they've gone in to school ...now what ?"

A few seconds later Steve texts back "good".

"Now come back home and we'll hang out till school ends and we go off and collect her".

Bucky practically runs back home.

Mikey and Maxx walk into the Senior Building leaving myself and Danny boy to walk off into the Junior Building.

I whip off my jacket as soon as we enter our class throwing my Backpack and plastic bag onto my desk and kicking back as I sit down at it.

Danny boy takes my jacket and his and throws them up on the nearest coatrack before dropping his bag on the floor next to me and collapsing onto the bench beside me.

Danny boy checks his watch "it's 10 to 9 Darilyn".

"At least we aren't late today" he says before resting his chin on his forearm.

Our English teacher arrives 15 minutes later causing all the students who had chattering incessantly with each other to slowly dissipate until there was nothing but silence as she sets her books down on her desk.

She glances around doing a head count before putting her book bag down on her seat.

She removes her grey pea coat and drapes it over the back of her chair.

"Alright guys get out your copies of how many miles to Babylon ? by Jenifer Johnston it's time to see if any of you have practised reading over the Christmas break" she says waiting for some students to come back from their lockers with the small novel.

Knowing I'm going to be picked to recite an extract from this novel has me edgy.

(little known fact about Darilyn Barton her English teacher likes how she can get the other students to keep quiet simply by reciting an extract from a novel or a textbook so she often does this to keep them quiet ).

**A few minutes later...**

I've been paying attention to where we are in the novel but our class is interrupted by an older boy knocking on the classroom door and coming in.

It's Mikey and he says there's somebody at the office up front for me.

Shrugging to Danny boy I get up outta my seat and I follow Mikey up to the office at the front of our school it's Bucky and he has a small bag in his hand.

"You forgot these this morning left them on the kitchen counter I uhh don't think Bruce would be happy that you're just leaving your medication lying around unattended"

He says as he hands me the bag I shove it into my pants pocket.

I thank him and he ruffles my hair.

"Quit it Bucky!"

I growl out trying to tame my now unruly hair, he snorts out a laugh "I'll see you later kid" he turns and exits through the front door.

I'm still trying to tame my hair when I leave the front office and nearly jump when Mikey happens outta nowhere and says "here lemme help" trying to fix my hair back to the way it was before Bucky turned up and ruined it.

we walk back to my English class and Mikey opens the door for me after knocking and I enter my class to see my teacher holding up the novel and the class are taking down notes as she writes on the blackboard in front of herself.

I grin as the door closes behind me realising I've missed out on reading aloud in front of the class I quickly rush over to my seat eager to get this lesson over with.

Once were all finished taking down quotes ,notes and questions that will have to be memorized for Monday my English teacher tells me I'll have 2 full chapters to recite on Monday morning before she packs up her stuff and leaves our classroom.

I let an inhuman dinosaur screech of despair escape my throat as I slam my head repeatedly against the desk in front of me.

Danny boy gives me a look of pity.

"This ain't right" I groan out in despair before grabbing my English books and tossing them into my backpack unceremoniously.

As the day continues on and Danny boy and I eventually have our lunch break we both perch ourselves on an old wall at the edge of the yard far enough away from the other students in our building so that they don't bother us.

 


	4. chapter four - friday afternoon.

**chapter four - Friday afternoon.**

 

Mikey roared with laughter at Darilyn Barton's  unfortunate luck for Monday after Danny boy had told him.

Steve in a means to cheer Darilyn up is giving her a piggyback back to the tower.

Bucky is stuck carrying her batman backpack over his shoulder.

He turns to look at me. "is that true scrapp ? she's making you read double the amount you usually read in class..."

"it's a bit cruel still I suppose it could be worse" he says grinning  over at me.

"How on earth could it possibly be worse ?" I ask Steve's shirt muffling my voice as I speak.

"She could've made you read 4 chapters instead of 2"

He says watching for my reaction he didn't have to wait very long.

I growl angrily before running a hand through my hair.

"Mikey I could kill you and make it look like an accident y'know" I growl out.

Bucky chuckles at this.

Mikey shrugs.

"You could ..but you wouldn't besides you really gonna kill the one guy you go to school with who backs you up no matter what ?"

I pretend to look confused for a moment then I look to Steve.

"Sounds like he's talking about Danny boy not himself" I say trying to keep a straight face.

Steve grins.

" Yeah she might be right on this one"

Mikey groans out "aw come on she can't be serious" sounding annoyed.

Danny boy snorts out a laugh.

my phone rings in my pocket.

Grumbling I try to reach my jacket pocket as Steve strides onwards down the pavement.

Bucky sees my predicament and fetches my chrome flip phone out of my pocket and hands it to me.

I mouth a silent "thank you" to him as I open it up saying "hello ?" into the speaker as Bucky falls into step with the boys who are shoving each other in front of him.

"It's Tony" I say to Steve on hearing the billionaire boy shouting "hey!" really loudly into the speaker.

I hold it away from me as he does I can hear Dr.Banner in the background telling him to be careful.

Tony starts chattering about a new idea for his suit but I quickly interrupt knowing if I don't I'll never know what he originally called me for.

"Tony ?"

"Yeah oh right hey Darilyn, we're ordering takeout tonight I was calling so you could invite Danny boy with you".

"That's his name right?"

"Yeah sure  is gimme a sec".

I tell Steve what Tony has said he hums as does Bucky as we cross the street.

Steve keeping a wary eye on the pedestrians crowding the pavement with us paving the way for us to Stark Tower.

" Tell him Mikey is with us too kid" Steve says as he walks swiftly past a group of giggling schoolgirls on their way home from school.

" Hey Tony? Mikey is with us too".

"Great the more the merrier!  what do they want ordered ?"

I don't have a chance to answer him as there's two hyper teen boys running back to us  on hearing they were invited to Stark Tower they went a little bit crazy.

They swipe the phone outta my grip and Bucky seems a little surprised at how quick they darted back to me  and start talking into my phone.

"Jerks...."I mutter as they pass me.

I sigh resting my forehead against Steve's neck as he crosses another street on our way back home.

Once they're done chattering to Tony on my phone Mikey runs back to us with it.

I say "bye" to Tony and Mikey shuts it closed and pops it back into my jacket pocket ruffling my hair before running off again .

We soon spy the infamous Stark Tower not too far away from us.

Mikey and Danny boy race Bucky to the entrance of it yet Steve keeps up his leisurely pace none too worried that they'll say he lost the race even though clearly he wasn't interested in the first place and he'll roll his eyes.

We eventually get inside Stark Tower after the boys.

I go to get down from Steve's back but he holds firm.

"Hey what gives ?" I ask him tiredly.

" Technically we're not home yet Darilyn, home is the uppermost floors we're in the lobby we're not home yet".

Bucky laughs at this and ruffles my hair.

"You can't get him ta let ya down kid he said a piggyback ride home and he's a man of his word".

The four of us enter the elevator and Steve gets out his key card for the uppermost floors and swipes it through the slot in the elevator.

J.A.R.V.I.S 's crisp British accent asks us "which of the top floors we're going to ?"

Steve tells him "the common area with the others".

J.A.R.V.I.S informs us "the takeout arrived 10 minutes ago2 he also inquires "how our first day back at school was ?"

Danny boy laughs and tells him about my punishment reading for Monday.

Mikey shrugs and says "the teachers were all stressing about how important the exams are".

I yawn and say "apart from the punishment reading I got the gist of most of the subjects I'm taking".

roughly 8 minutes of riding in the elevator we arrive at the common area floor of the avengers.

Steve still doesn't let me down though.

Natasha and Clint aren't around I just assume they've gone on a date or something I mean it is Friday it's what they do from time to time.

Tony spots us and shouts out "hey kids! and frosty grandpas you're finally here..."

"Jeez what took you guys so long did one of the old guys forget where we lived I mean it's understandable it's such an unrecognizable building..."

He trails off when he spots me behind Steve he almost drops his bottle of cola.

"What's with the piggyback ride ?"

Steve walks over to the couch and drops me on his favourite spot.

He almost never lets anyone sit in his spot.

"No reason Stark. she's a kid she looked tired so I offered to carry her back  home no big deal"

He says shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you care? do you want one too ?" he says turning to face Tony.

Tony shrugs and turns to me.

Tony tilts his head to the side looking at me before swivelling on his heel and turning to the breakfast bar behind him plucking up a brown paper bag full of Chinese food and walking over to me he hands me the bag.

"Got your favourite kid so...busy day?"

Steve gives him a look over my shoulder but Tony ignores him pulling a face as he does sitting down on the black leather armchair next to me watching me silently as I rummage through the bag.

Mikey is running away from Bucky  down the hall with a white bag held high over his head laughing evilly as Bucky roars "give me back my dinner now ya little brat!".

Meanwhile Danny boy is handed a bag by Bruce and they both quietly sit down on a couch talking about a dinosaur movie that Danny boy hasn't seen yet.

it's Jurassic park the newest one and Bruce grins at him.

" I have it if you'd like to borrow it sometime ?"  Danny boy nods quickly.

"Oh yeah that'd be awesome Bruce! thanks".

Tony's Stark Phone peeps peeps in his back pocket but he ignores it.

I snort a laugh as Bucky walks back to us looking triumphant with his dinner bag clutched firmly in his metal hand with Mikey trailing behind him looking annoyed.

Steve gets up from his seat next to me and hands him his food bag he'd kept in the oven.

Mikey plops down on the floor right next to my legs leaning against them as I continue to chow down on my Chinese food.

Steve comes back to sit right next to me again I'm surprised when he practically engulfs me in a hug wrapping his arms around me before letting go again to eat the rest of his food.

Tony starts to munch on his food absentmindedly as he watches me eat my eyes occasionally flickering around the room taking stock of who was here and who wasn't.

Tony noticed this and was about to say something when Steve interrupted him.

" Hey Darilyn do you wanna go see a movie tomorrow ?" I shrug.

" Yeah sure why not don't have any homework" Danny boy interrupts me with "Eh yeah ya do. we have a mountain of stuff for science class to do as well as write up all of those experiments in our copybooks"

I roll my eyes and growl angrily.

I'm about to throw something at him when Mikey beats me to it with a pencil that had been on the coffee table in front of us.

"No need to ruin her weekend plans there cuz.." he says before continuing to eat his dinner.

Steve grins at me.

" Right then kiddo movies it is, just you and me then huh ?"

I nod and drink a large gulp of cola before saying "sounds like fun thanks Steve" and I give him a side hug.

Tony watches us silently tapping a plastic fork against his knee.

The elevator dings and Rhodey appears followed by Thor, Jane ,Darcy and Loki.

They're talking amongst themselves while Loki is reading a newspaper ignoring them quite well.

Thor greets us rather loudly and it's then that Loki spots us arching an eyebrow he stows his newspaper in his jacket pocket and strides over to us.

Darcy spots Mikey and winks at him he goes bright red in the face muttering "oh jeez..."

Tony smirks.

" Oh look it's Darcy, hey Mikey didn't you have a crush on her a while back".

 Mikey hides his face in my school trousers his muffled voice saying "jeez... make him stop somebody.. anybody".

Loki perches himself on the armrest on my left side.

" So then...first day back at school Darilyn how was it ?"

I finished my last bite of Chinese food before answering him placing my empty bag on the coffee table.

" Well...it was tedious at some points but it was manageable enough I suppose it was an ordinary enough day".

He watches me as I speak waiting until I'm finished before he gets my attention and points towards Thor.

 


End file.
